Zulindi
Quote "The time has come for the Zulindi to be forgotten... I shall take you, I shall teach you our ways, make you better and only then shall the Zulindi be returned!" :–By unknown benefactor A long extinct race, the Zulindi were a humanoid species with distinct reptilian features. They were a fairly advanced race capable of space travel with a vast network of planets under their control. The Zulindi used their technology and natural cruelty to conquer and enslave an eighth of the galaxy. During their height of power they were known to use cruelty, savagery, cunning and sheer brute force to gain what they required or wanted. History The Zulindi Empire During the Alliance of the Four Great Races, the Zulindi were at the height of their empire, ruling an eighth of the known Milky-Way galaxy. Through the use of aggression and sheer brutality the empire had been built. Enslaving all who came within the borders of their empire the Zulindi quickly expanded, with resistance being quickly removed. At the height of its power the Zulindi controlled over three hundred planets and had a population of over six billion. It had a vast fleet of ships patrolling the borders of the empire against their enemies. After generations of supremacy the Zulindi Empire began to stagnate and fracture, the governing body began to worry, upset was spreading across their empire and something must be done. The Zulindi began a time of expansion again, spreading their slaves across larger regions of space; any voice of unrest was silenced. During one of the expansive stages the Zulindi stumbled across an advanced race. They propositioned this new race into joining the empire, the race declined instead closing off their borders against this new threat. The Zulindi relishing the new challenge amassed a vast fleet and began to enter the races territory. Encounter with the Nox At first the Zulindi found no resistance as they moved deeper and deeper into the new races territory. The Zulindi began to conquer planet after planet as they moved towards the centre of the region. Finally they came across a fleet of ships and finally they would have a name to their conquest, the Nox. The Nox began a defence attack against the approaching enemy, the Nox began to take back some of their previous territory but the vast numbers of Zulindi were too high to do any major damage. Suddenly the reality of this race had come to light, the Nox had let their enemy gain too much land, and their fleet was too small, using their alliance with the Asgard, Ancients and Furlings, the Nox petitioned the alliance for help. As the Zulindi entered the central territory of the Nox, the advancing fleet was greeted by something they had never dreamed. A vast fleet of Ancient, Asgard, Furling and Nox ships began a simultaneous strike. Driving the Zulindi back, the full force of the amassed fleet drove the Zulindi back into their home border. As the alliance fleet gained momentum, liberated planets and races began to rebel against their former masters. Suddenly the Zulindi had a much larger problem on their hands, their empire had fallen. The fallen empire With the empire crumbling around them and their old slaves creating a vast rebellion, the Zulindi began to retreat, deeper and deeper into their territory they fled. Billions upon billions of Zulindi died during their retreat, until finally only tens of thousands remained. Forced to hide on their original planet, the race began to die out. It would be many centuries long, the Zulindi would defend themselves several time against their old slaves, each time their population drastically removed. Finally nearing the extinction a being of vast power promised them salvation in exchange for their devotion. The desperate Zulindi excepted and within minutes they were no more. Over the next five hundred years the Zulindi all but disappeared from history, erased for the rest of time. The Zulindi had not been tricked, they had been ascended from their mortal bodies. Learning much about the universe from their unknown benefactor. Technology None References and notes Author's Page :"For more information about me and what I do, check out my Homepage. Thanks guys for taking the time to read through my species that I created." :–By benjaminism